Kensei Muguruma
' ' 'Introduction' 'Personality' 'History (Bleach manga)' Around 110 years ago, Kensei was a captain of the 9th Division, with Mashiro Kuna as her Lieutenant. He attended the promotion ceremony of the 2nd Division's 3rd Seat Kisuke Urahara to 12th Division captain. 'Five Worlds War: Fairy Tail Campaign' First Hargeon Arc Second Hargeon Arc [[Magnolia Arc|'Magnolia Arc']] Five Worlds War: One Piece Campaign 'Relationships' 'Powers and Abilities' As a Visored and captain of the 9th Division of the Gotei 13, Kensei is a powerful warrior. His strength was then recognized to be assigned as a captain in the 3rd Division of the Alliance. As such, he was even able to hold off against Marine Admiral Kizaru, along with Laxus Dreyar and Toshiro Hitsugaya for a extended period of time. Even Kizaru commented his powers when he put on his destructive power, once he put on his Hollow Mask. He later was able to defeat Raven Tail guild master Ivan Dreyer without much difficulty. Master Swordsman: '''Despite the small size of his Shikai, Kensei can effectively use '''Tachikaze to inflict lethal strikes even in close quarters combat, proven when he holds off Ichigo Kurosaki's Bankai-wielding Hollowfied form. Hakuda Master: '''Kensei prefers to utilize his hand-to-hand capabilities, despite his impressive swordsmanship skills. However, Kensei has effectively used both skills in unison. During Ichigo's transformation into a Hollow, Kensei knocked him a good distance away with just an elbow strike. He dodged all of the Hollowfied Ichigo's attacks, despite the latter's use of '''Tensa Zangetsu, and managed to kick him. While fighting a large group of Gillians, Kensei destroyed several of them with his fists alone. Shunpo Expert: '''As a captain of the Gotei 13, Kensei is proficient in Shunpo. During the battle in Fake Karakura Town, Kensei reached Mashiro in time to save her from Wonderweiss Margela. He appeared instantaneously beside Mask De Masculine when the latter was about to attack Shūhei Hisagi again. '''Kidō Expert: Great Spiritual Power: As a captain, Kensei possesses a great amount of Spiritual Energy. As a Visored, Kensei has a dual Spiritual Pressure of part-Soul Reaper, part-Hollow. Enhanced Endurance Zanpakutō Tachikaze (断地風, Earth-Severing Wind): When sealed, it takes the form of a wakizashi, with an H-shaped tsuba, white weaving around its hilt, and a black sheath. * Shikai: Kensei's Shikai is triggered by the command Blow it Away (吹っ飛ばせ,). When Tachikaze is released, air currents swirl around Kensei before enveloping Tachikaze, which transforms into a combat knife with a bronze guard, light purple hilt-wrapping in the center of the hilt, a gray leather grip, and a small ring on the guard's blunt side. As a Shinigami, Kensei wore it at his waist in its sealed form. As a Visored, he commonly keeps it in this released form and stores it in one of his pants pockets. : Shikai Special Ability: Kensei can use Tachikaze to manipulate wind and energy. The true power of Tachikaze lies in its ability to cause the path of its slashes to explode. :* Air Blades: By slashing at the air, Kensei can release multiple blades of wind which cut enemies from a distance before exploding and causing devastating damage. They are extremely powerful, easily killing a giant Hollow by cutting it into pieces. :* Bakudantsuki (爆弾突き, Bomb Thrust): Kensei charges Tachikaze with Reiryoku until it takes the shape of a glowing orb, which he fires as an energy blast with extreme force. This blast is quite devastating, blowing off the arm of Ichigo's Hollowfied form. He later uses it to destroy a Gillian simply by using the ability while impaling the mask of the Hollow with the blade of Tachikaze, which caused the head of the Gillian to blow up. :* Kamaitachi '(''Cut caused by Whirlwind): '''Bankai: Tekken Tachikaze (鐡拳・断風, Iron Fist Severing Wind): : Upon activation, an explosion of wind erupts around Kensei, and when it disperses, Tachikaze transforms from a single combat knife into a pair of large knuckle blades which Kensei holds in each hand. Both blades have a curved silver edge, which tapers off to an outward point on either side. Segmented purple bands wrap around the entirety of his arms, much like armor, while a thicker purple band arches behind him, over his head, with its ends protruding from under his shoulders. :: Bankai Special Ability: Tekken Tachikaze focuses all of its Shikai form's destructive power into its knuckle blades. As a result, Kensei's punches release immense explosive force on impact. This explosive power continues to assault his opponent endlessly as long as his fist remains in contact with his opponent. When using this ability, Kensei can change its knuckle blades into brass knuckles, as well as spiked gauntlets. Hollowfication Hollow Mask: His Hollow mask resembles a flat hockey face guard, with six slitted eye holes arranged in two columns. It has three extensions on either side which cover the sides and back of his head, as well as his ears. * Power Augmentation: While wearing the mask, Kensei's Hollow powers supplement his Shinigami powers, giving him a vast increase in strength, durability and speed. * Cero: 'Trivia' Category:3rd Division Category:Alliance Category:Male Category:Soul Reaper Category:Captain Category:Bleach (Series) Category:Visored Category:Soul Society Category:Bankai User Category:Swordsmen Category:Hybrid Category:S-Class Fighters Category:Teacher Category:2nd Fleet Category:Wind Manipulation Users Category:Titles/Nicknames Category:Soul Reaper Captain